Prime's Partner
by She-Wolf1999
Summary: How come Optimus never took on a human partner? How come he never shows his emotions? Well in my story Optimus has a partner who has powers that are given to him by Primus! But one day Optimus believes his partner dies in a tragic accident, but he didn't! But where has he been the last 5 years? Will he ever find his way back to his guardian? And can he ever forgive him?


CHAPTER 1: NIGHTMARE

( **?'S POV)**

_I never thought it would end like this. I figured I'd die at the hands of a decepticon, maybe even live long enough to die of old age, or even a disease. But this, I didn't see coming. After all I had been through with the bots-Especially Prime- this is how it ends? The last thing I expected today was my own death._

**(The Night Before) **

Optimus was sleeping in his quarters when he was awakened by the sound of whimpering and small muffled cries. After figuring out the direction the sounds were coming from Optimus left his quarters and headed to the room across the hall from his. He put in the code to the door and promptly entered a room filled with human furniture and stairs that led to an upper level that extended half way across the room.

He quietly entered, trying not to wake the other autobots, and he rushed towards the upper level where a bed had been placed beside the railing. Upon reaching the bed, the big, tough autobot felt his heart break when he saw a small boy crying and whimpering in his sleep. Suddenly, the boy shouted "No! Please, don't let them take me!" His eyes then snapped open and he began to breathe heavily.

The boy did not see the worried glowing eyes above him and turned over and quietly sobbed into his pillow. "Scott?" Optimus said softly so that he would not startle the crying boy. This seemed to only make the boy sob harder and he did not respond. "Scott," Prime said again with more worry and authority in his voice. Finally, Scott looked at the autobot leader with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Going back to his softer tone he worriedly asked, "What is wrong?" Scott answered with a scared look in his eyes, almost as though he was waiting for something bad to happen, "Optimus, I had a dream, it was so real!" Tears streamed down his cheeks and he turned his face back into his pillow. Optimus's already worried expression softened a bit.

Slowly and carefully, he picked up the boy and brought him to his chest, so close the boy could hear the soft hum of his spark. The sound and proximity seemed to calm the boy some-what and now he only quietly sniffled.

After a long silence Optimus finally asked, "What happened in your dream?" Scott looked up, a terrified look in his blue eyes, and then dropped his gaze, unable to meet the leader's eyes. He then quietly answered, "I don't want to talk about it." Optimus felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and he put a fingertip under the boy's chin and directed him to meet his gaze.

Scott saw a mixture of protectiveness, concern, and a hint of determination in his guardian's eyes and knew that this was one fight he would not win. Scott sighed and turned his body so that his back was facing Prime. Optimus was surprised and a little hurt by this action, but said nothing. Scott then quietly and reluctantly told Optimus about his dream:

**(Scott's POV)**

"_I was standing in the middle of a field, there were no trees or flowers and the grass was brown as if it were burnt. The decepticons were on the left side of the field and you bots were on the right side, while I stood in the middle._

_The cons started to advance, I knew they were coming for me, so I turned and pleaded for you guys to help me, but you all just stood there with crossed arms and uncaring expressions, except you Optimus, you took a step forward and I thought I was saved, but then you gave me a happy smile, like you were overjoyed to see me go._

_Again I pleaded, but you just turned around and said, 'Autobots transform and return to base,' and without a word they all turned around and transformed. At that moment Megatron grabbed me, lifted me in the air, and squeezed me tightly._

_I turned to beg you for help again just to see you turn around and drive off. I shouted, 'No! Please, don't let them take me!' But you all just kept driving and right before Megatron flew off with me I heard you laugh. I screamed in terror and then I woke up."_

**(Normal POV)**

By the end of his story Scott was crying again. Optimus flinched at his every action in the dream and his free hand began clenching and unclenching at his side. He was not angry with Scott, more like he was with himself for letting Scott's subconscious mind have any doubt about his loyalty to the boy.

As Scott continued to cry Optimus again brought him towards his chest and the Titan wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him. Much to his surprise, Scott returned the embrace, stretching his arms across Optimus's chest and pressing his ear to Prime's body.

Scott continued to cry for some time and Optimus didn't blame him. Nothing is worse than being betrayed by those you love, even if it wasn't real. They just stood there for a long time, when Optimus had an idea. "Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked softly. Scott didn't answer out loud, but simply looked up and nodded, some of the gleam back in his eyes. "Ok," Optimus said, "but we must stay quiet." Scott grinned and nodded eagerly.

Having no intent to let the boy go any time soon, Optimus quietly walked to the front area of the base. Then, he set Scott down on the floor and transformed, once in truck mode he opened his passenger door letting his young partner in. After Scott was settled and buckled Optimus drove towards the door and seeing the movement the large door opened, allowing Prime and his passenger to drive out of the base.


End file.
